The missing power hams
by tillerian
Summary: The sequal to a new beginning, after the battle of Hamtaro agaist Dark Hamtaro, Hamtaro discovers that there are other power hams and ventures out to find them. For those of you who hasn't read A new Beggining, please read that first
1. power ham of forest

The power Ham of forest

The day kept going on through Hamtaro's head. He just wouldn't forget about it. He kept on training and training in case Dark Hamtaro decides to attack again. Hamtaro even decided to borrow a book on power hams from Maxwell's library. He read the book through, but he couldn't help but notice that in the _history of the power hams_ that there were seventeen power hams, last time he check there were fourteen, including Jingle. He felt he was missing something.

He looked through and found three power hams missing: the power ham of forest, the power ham of rock, and the power ham of ice. Hamtaro knew he had to find them, after all the power hams could use an extra boost. Hamtaro packed his ham sapphire and the "_History of power hams_" book and went off.

He decided to find the power ham of forest first. The power ham of forest is able to plant plants, revive plants, even use them as a weapon by throwing razor sharp leaves and tie up enemies in a vine that would squeeze them until they suffocated.

Hamtaro knew immediately he would find the kind of guy in a nearby village hanging on trees in a forest. Kind of like the way Ewoks live in Star wars except they tie bandanas around there heads and tie leaves to there foreheads.

Hamtaro began a mission to find the power ham of forest

It was an open plain, Hamtaro became tired after walking a long way. "Man, I'm so tired" he said to himself "If only I can run fast enough so I can get there faster and not be tired"

Suddenly, he saw it. A forest came in sight. Hamtaro used all the energy he had left in his body to get there. He was in the forest, but no village. Hamtaro looked up, nothing but trees.

"All this way and nothing" said Hamtaro to himself. He fell to the ground and fell asleep.

Hamtaro woke up, a few minutes later it seemed to him. But he seemed to notice a strange change when he last saw, before he fell asleep. He noticed he was in a hut.

Hamtaro got up looking at his feet trying to remember where he fell asleep.

"'Bout time you got up" said a calm voice.

Startled, Hamtaro looked around the room and saw a completely white Ham-ham, wearing a bandana that ties a leaf to his forehead, a forest ham.

"Whoa, where am I?" asked Hamtaro

"I was worried sick about you" said the forest ham

"Who… what happened?"

"You must've come a long way to get here, you must've been tired. Then you must've dozed off, the trees can do that to you. It happens to all tired travelers, heck, it even happens to me. Ha-ha"

"Where am I?"

"I found you in the middle of the forest sleeping so I decided to take you here"

"Where?"

"To forest village of course"

"You mean I'm here?"

"Take a look for yourself"

Hamtaro rushed outside and found himself on a platform high above the ground, he also saw other platforms, trees, huts, bridges, and even more forest hams.

"Whoa, don't rush, you might fall off" said the forest ham.

"This can't be is it?" asked Hamtaro

"Yes this is it, welcome to forest village"

"Then you must know where the power ham of forest is right?"

"Well…"

"Can you lead me to him?"

"Like I said don't rush. You must be tired. Enjoy yourself here for awhile. Come, I'll show you around. By the way I'm Green Leaf, what is your name?"

"My name is Hamtaro, the power ham of the wind"

"Well then, Hamtaro, follow me"

Green Leaf showed Hamtaro around the entire village meeting hams after hams. He even eat some of the foods there. Then, Green Leaf took him to the village elder, who will tell him where the power ham of forest is.

"Elder of the forest" said Green Leaf "I have brought a visitor that is searching for the power ham of forest"

"Yes" said the villages elder "bring him in, Green Leaf"

Hamtaro walked in the hut and went to the elder ham.

"Present yourself, young traveler" said the elder ham

"I am Hamtaro, power ham of wind, and I have come a long way to find the power ham of forest" said Hamtaro

"Well, then, it is unfortunate for you. The Ham-ham you seek has not been revealed yet"

"What"

"Yes, the power ham of the forest is here, but he or she has not obtained The ham emerald. Those who did wield the ham emerald, did not pass the test"

"Well, then I'm sorry to bother you"

"But, please, stay awhile longer, it isn't long until the tribute will begin. And if the next forest ham is the power ham you're looking for, then you may take him with you"

"So who will do it this time, elder ham?" asked Green Leaf

"The bravest and strongest of us all: Strong Plant" said the elder ham.

Strong plant stepped forward. Hamtaro had a strange feeling, a good kind of strange feeling about him. He had courage in his eyes, soft and mellow like, and he was about the size of boss. Strong plant stepped in front of Hamtaro and Green Leaf.

"Welcome to our home village" said Strong Plant "It is an honor to meet a real power ham in person. And I see Green Leaf has shown you around, is that right, Green Leaf?"

"Yes, I have showed him the entire village" said Green Leaf

"Good, good, yes, very good. So, power ham of wind, I see you have come to find this power ham of forest. Well, hopefully, You might find him, and if I am not the power ham of the forest, then, Green Leaf, you're the next runner up. If I'm not the power ham then you might as well be, Green Leaf. You've got a lot of kindness. Oh and power ham of wind, I will see you at the festival"

Strong Plant left the hut and Hamtaro and Green Leaf went through the entire village talking about the village, until the festival started.

They all gathered around an alter, the elder ham walked up and put the ham emerald on the alter and said "We have gathered here today to have a tribute into finding the power ham of the forest. Today, we have a forest ham that has the bravery that no other forest ham can match up to, he is strong, and the best of our warriors and has done good enough for this opportunity. Strong Plant"

"What's going on?" asked Hamtaro

"As soon as Strong Plant picks up the ham emerald, the forest elder will give him a seed, if the seed begins to sprout, then Strong Plant is the power ham of forest" said Green Leaf

Strong Plant picked up the ham emerald, then the Elder ham gave Strong Plant a seed. Strong Plant closed his eyes with the seed in his paw. Suddenly the seed began to sprout!

"We have found him" said the elder ham "the power ham of forest"

Forest Hams came up to Strong Plant congratulating him. Hamtaro came up to Strong Plant and said "Well, I guess this means you have to leave and come with me"

"Then we shall leave tomorrow morning" said Strong Plant "Forest Hams, when I leave I will always remember you. And someday I will return"

This reminded Hamtaro about the promise he gave to Laura before he left for the island. He still remembers her.

The next morning, Hamtaro was woken up by a giant vibration. He realized that Green Leaf was already awake and went out. The vibration continued. Hamtaro grabbed his ham sapphire and raced out. He saw the forest hams running in terror. He looked around and found Strong Plant down below waiting for something.

"_I have to join him_" Hamtaro thought "_Besides, I gotta see the power ham of forest in action_"

He ran off and ran into Green Leaf and said "Green Leaf how do I get down to join Strong Plant?"

"Follow me" said Green Leaf.

Green Leaf led Hamtaro down some stairs and went to Strong Plant.

"Strong Plant" asked Hamtaro "What's going on?"

"I sensed a steel beast coming to destroy the village, I must protect" said Strong Plant

"I'm here to help" said Hamtaro equipping the sword, shield, and cape. A noise that followed the vibration got louder and louder, until a giant robot with chain saws for arms came and cut down trees in it's way.

"You think you can destroy this village?" asked Hamtaro "Not on my watch"

"WOHAHAHAHAHA!" said a voice coming from the robot "You pesky little hamsters. You dare face against me Chickonous?"

Suddenly out of the top of the head of the robot came a chicken with a brown cape, who had human posture, Laughing at them and said "You must be the power ham that everyone's been talking about, Hamtaro"

"You won't go any further" said Hamtaro

"This forest is my home" said Strong Plant "I will not let you destroy it"

"Fine" said Chickonous "I will just force you out of my way"

Strong Plant yelled to the top of his lungs and leapt toward the robot and hung onto one of his chain saws. He robot tossed him off and then hit him with his chain saw. Strong Plant fell near a tree. The robot cut the tree down and landed on what was left of Strong Plant. Strong Plant's arm stuck out from under the tree. The entire village gasped at the death of their hero.

"I don't believe it" said Hamtaro "He's gone. YOU WILL REGRET THAT CHICONOUS!"

Hamtaro leapt forth at Chickonous fighting the chain saws with his sword.

Green Leaf came and looked down at the brave power ham. Then He decided to avenge him by finishing what Strong Plant started. He picked up the ham emerald.

Meanwhile, Chickonous got Hamtaro on the ground and said "WOOHAHAHAHA! Is that the best you can do? I guess you aren't much of a challenge after all. Now you will join your friend"

Just before the robot raised his chain saw, a blinding light flashed before them. The light faded away and the robot gained consciousness. Suddenly vines appeared from the ground binding the robot. The vines came from Green Leaf!

"Green Leaf?" said Hamtaro in surprise "You're the power ham of forest?"

"Indeed I am, Hamtaro" said Green Leaf

"It doesn't matter" said Chickonous "Now two times the power hams two times the glory"

The robot broke free of the vines. Suddenly, Green Leaf tossed leaves at the robot, cutting it up. Hamtaro leaped at the robot and slashed it with his sword. The robot blew up and Chickonous was sent flying yelling "DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON, HAMTARO! I'LL BE BACK!"

Shortly after the battle, Hamtaro and Green Leaf gathered to the hut.

"Green Leaf, I am surprised that you are the power ham of forest. This must mean you must leave the village with Hamtaro and venture off into unknown parts of the island" said the elder ham "You must protect the island, show that you are a forest ham, live with the other power hams. While you are gone, always keep that leaf on you forehead and that head band around your head. For it symbolizes where you are from"

"I promise, village elder" said Green Leaf "I will remember you all"

"Then go"

"I'm ready to leave now, Hamtaro"

They left the hut but stayed long enough for Strong Plant's funeral. Taking one last look at one brave forest ham, Green Leaf vowed that wherever he went, he will always have Strong Plant a part of him. As they buried the coffin in the ground, Green Leaf said good-bye to everyone.

After that, Hamtaro and Green Leaf ventured out of the forest, in search of the other two power hams.


	2. power ham of rock

**The Power Ham of Rock**

Finally, Hamtaro found the power ham of forest, Green Leaf. Now, he had to find two more: rock and ice. He wasn't sure who to find next, so, with the aid of Green Leaf, he had to make a quick decision, even if it jumped up in front of him. Then, he and Green Leaf agreed that they find the power ham of rock next.

The power ham of rock is not only able to dig at incredible speed, but also able to control rocks around him, from pebbles to boulders. Also is able to climb a mountain with ease. Now, you're probably thinking that he can also cause rockslides and cave-ins, you're right, but there's more than that: earthquakes. Yes, can cause the most devastating earthquakes that make even an earthquake beyond 9.0 look like a trimmer.

Hamtaro knew that this kind of power ham lived underground. Green Leaf told Hamtaro that they do have those kind of places. They call these ham-hams ground hams because they love digging underground. The city was so deep that a ground ham was rarely seen. Even if they were seen, it wouldn't be a big deal because they aren't very rare.

Hamtaro and Green Leaf were tired searching for just one hole.

"Why are there not any holes, Green Leaf?" asked Hamtaro as he got frustrated.

"Because, all the ham-hams that are interested in digging go to the ground ham city" answered Green Leaf perched on a tree looking for the hole.

"Man, why isn't Boss the power ham of rock?"

"Boss, the power ham of beast?"

"Yeah, he brought me here"

"Ah, so he's back"

"Yeah, he loved digging holes"

"That's because he was raised by a ground ham"

"You know about him?"

"A lot of ham-hams do"

"I'm going to have to ask him about it some tiIIIIIIIIII….."

Hamtaro fell down a hole as he almost finished. Green Leaf looked down and asked "HAMTARO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

No answer. Green Leaf grew a long vine to lower himself down. The hole got darker and darker, until he felt the floor. He let go of the vine to find Hamtaro.

"HAMTARO WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm right here" said Hamtaro "don't yell"

"Sorry, Hamtaro"

"This must be the hole"

"Ham right it is" said a voice (In this island, cuss words are different, like Ham chat)

Hamtaro focused through the dark and barley saw a figure. The figure lifted a light, it was a dark brown ham-ham who was dark because of dirt, and looked like he hadn't bathed yet.

"I assume you're a ground ham" said Green Leaf

"That's right" said the ground ham "Sorry about my language, just call me Rocky"

"Nice to meet you, Rocky" said Hamtaro "my name is Hamtaro, the power ham of wind, and this is my friend, Green Leaf, the power ham of forest"

"Power hams, eh?" said Rocky "You don't happen to be looking for one do you?"

"Yes, we are" said Green Leaf "the power ham of rock"

"Well, you came to the right place" said Rocky "follow me to the city"

Hamtaro and Green Leaf followed a long tunnel being guided by the light that Rocky had, then they saw a large city made by rocks and mud. The ham-hams there were all dirty and had looked like they've been busy all day, even the children were filthy.

Rocky took them to the elder of this city.

"_Reminds me of my elder back at home_" said Green Leaf.

"Ah" said the elder as they came in "we don't get visitors very often. Approach the throne, young travelers"

"I am Hamtaro" said Hamtaro "the power ham of wind"

"And I am Green Leaf" said Green Leaf "the power ham of forest. We have come a long way to find the power ham of rock"

"Then you have come to the right place. The power ham you seek has not been found"

"Just like what happened to you, Green Leaf" said Hamtaro remembering what happened "maybe the same will happen here"

"_Yes, Hamtaro_" thought Green Leaf "_I do remember_"

"But the ceremony will begin shortly so stay awhile longer" said the elder ham

"Who will it be this time?" asked Rocky

"The bravest one of us all: Digdug"

Digdug went into the room and said "You called?"

Digdug was much like the other ground hams except that he looked tough and sturdy.

"The next challenger is Digdug" said the elder ham "and to ensure that, two power hams have come to take you to the surface if you are the power ham of rock"

"It would be an honor to see the surface" said Digdug "and if I'm not the power ham of rock, then Rocky is"

Hamtaro and Green Leaf couldn't help but recall what happened the last time.

"Then the ceremony will begin shortly" said the elder ham.

Two hours passed and Hamtaro and Green Leaf met up with Rocky to watch the ceremony, Hamtaro and Green Leaf knew what was going to happen.

Digdug approached the alter and took the ham onyx and went into a cave.

"What's going on?" asked Hamtaro

"When the challenger takes the ham onyx" said Rocky "he will get trapped in a cave, and if he comes out alive, he is the power ham of rock"

Rocks fell and sealed the opening of the cave that Digdug went into, but immediately, Digdug dug himself out. He was the power ham of rock! Or so they thought. Hamtaro and Green Leaf knew what was coming, so they went to bed prepared.

They were both woken up by an earthquake, which was very strange because they were both underground. Hamtaro and Green Leaf saw this coming. They grabbed their Ham gems (that's what they called them) and raced off through the city.

Suddenly, the wall crashed and revealed a giant digging machine. It was Chickonous again. Digdug arrived at the battle, just as Hamtaro and Green Leaf feared.

"HAHAHAHA" said Chickonous "what do we have here? It's a small island isn't it Hamtaro and Green Leaf?"

"We come to stop you Chickonous" yelled Hamtaro

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE DESTROYING MY HOME!" yelled Digdug.

Digdug leapt forth, suddenly the drill was about to hit him. Hamtaro got out his sword and shield and pushed Digdug out of the way, grabbed the drill, pulled himself on, and quickly jumped off.

"What in the Ham was that for?" said Digdug

"Don't do that, Digdug" said Green Leaf "there must be another way"

"Trust us" said Hamtaro "it happened to us before. We won't let it happen to you. Use the rocks around you"

Then Digdug lifted a big chunk of dirt from the ground and (like Knuckles in Sonic Battle) hurled it at the drill, but it drilled through it. Green Leaf restrained the drill with the vines, just like in the last chapter. Digdug did the same thing, but the drill broke free and just before the dirt touched the drill, Hamtaro cut the dirt in half, the dirt missed the drill and hit the body. The machine shut down, Hamtaro went up and slashed the machine, and the machine exploded, burying Chickonous.

The elder ham and the entire city saw the three power hams and cheered with glee.

When Digdug was saying goodbye to the entire city, he came to Rocky and said "you played a big role in all this, Rocky, so while I'm gone, you protect this city, I'm trusting you"

Hamtaro, Green Leaf, and Digdug, rode on a rock to get to the surface. When they got to the surface, they had one more power ham to look for: the power ham of ice.

But for now, we'll end here.


	3. power ham of ice

The Power Ham of Ice

Hamtaro, Green Leaf, and Dig-dug were on their way to find the power ham of ice. Once again, Hamtaro looked in the book of Ham-hams.

The Power ham of Ice can make Ice so cold, that not even the heat of the hottest star will melt them. He is able to freeze enemies within range and is known to both cause and stop blizzards.

Hamtaro knew that he could find someone like that at the cold side of Ham-ham mountain. Ham-ham mountain is the most strangest mountain in the world, it is split in two! One side is an active volcano where all the fire hams dwell, they love lava. On the other side is just a cold sheet of ice where Ice hams live. Hamtaro, Green Leaf, and dig-dug approached the mountain and started climbing.

It took them a day or two to climb up there, Hamtaro and Green Leaf where exhausted from the climb, but Dig-dug didn't hesitate. Whenever they needed to rest or sleep, Dig-dug would pull out a piece of the mountain so they can rest and continue.

Finally, they reached the top, but saw nothing but snow and clouds, not even the sun was seen. They pressed on and on and on.

"There's got to be a city somewhere" said Hamtaro

"I don't know, Hamtaro" said Dig-dug "we've been traveling for hours and didn't find anything but what we see now"

"Perhaps, we are going in circles" said Green Leaf

"Let's test that theory, Green Leaf" said Dig-dug as he pulled a rock from under the ground.

So they pressed on and on, but they passed the same rock five times, they were going in circles! Neither Hamtaro, Green Leaf, nor Dig-dug had the energy left in them to press on. So, they fell in the snow and passed out, most people would say they died of the cold blizzard, but that is not the case. They woke up not in heaven, but instead an icy cold home with walls of ice.

They didn't see anyone around so they just got up and walked out of the home and saw a city with crystal clear ice. They were in the ice city. So, the three power hams stepped out, and slipped on an unexpected icy road. They got up and struggled at first, but got used to it after a while. They tried to find the elder ham of the city. Which wasn't hard. Hamtaro, Green Leaf, and Dig-dug were expecting something to happen, something that's happened ever since Hamtaro met Green Leaf. The same thing that happened to Strong Plant and Rocky except they were different (See last two chapters). Hamtaro went up to the elder ham and did the same thing expecting the same thing.

But this was different:

"Well, you came just in time" said the elder ham "The power ham of ice has already been found"

This was a little surprising.

"In fact, I think he was the one to save you from that blizzard"

"You mean he's somewhere here?" asked Hamtaro

"Can you lead us to him?" asked Green Leaf

"The power ham of ice goes by the name of Cold-cold. And he only appears when he is needed, he does a great job protecting us"

"Where can we find him?" asked Dig-dug

"I said he only comes when he is needed" said the Elder ham "Why not stay until he does"

"That's why we came" said Hamtaro

"Good" said the elder ham "You will be sleeping in the visitors house, we don't get any visitors so, don't mind the dust. We will see you in the morning"

The power hams said good night to the elder ham and went to the place he was talking about and slept there. They had some trouble sleeping with the dust and temperature, but they eventually got enough rest, only to be waken up by an alarming CRASH!

The power hams quickly sprang up and raced out to see what was going on, and find once again a figure they're too familiar with: Chickonous. This time he had a big metal ball of fire.

"WOHAHAHA. Take this you little ice rats!" he said.

"Hey, what do you think your doing" Said Hamtaro

"Eh? Well, if it isn't the power hams of wind, forest, and ground, what are pests like you doing here?"

"We came to look for someone" said Green Leaf "only to run into you again"

"We came to stop you" said Hamtaro pulling out his sword and shield "and we won't let you get away with it"

"Well, let's see you try and stop me, that is, if you don't get incinerated by my fire ball"

Chickonous lunged his fire ball at a high velocity, Hamtaro wasn't fast enough (yet). Whatever Green Leaf threw at it, got burned, and it kept smashing the rocks that Dig-dug pulled up. It was no use, the ball almost squashed them, they jumped out of the way, but the fire reached them and they laid on the ground burning to ashes.

All seemed lost until a white ham-ham came out of nowhere and sent a blizzard on Hamtaro, Green Leaf, and Dig-dug so cold, that is burned out the fire and healed their forth degree burns. They got up alive and saw that ham-ham: Cold-cold! It couldn't be anyone else.

Cold-cold lunged at Chickonous and froze the fire ball, turning it into an ice ball. Hamtaro, getting up, used all the energy left in him to smash the ice ball and sent Chickonous flying in the air yelling "I'LL GET YOU SOME DAY POWER HAMS!"

As Dig-dug and Green Leaf got up and Green Leaf fixed his now burned leaf on his forehead back to normal, they got to Hamtaro to see the one who saved them.

"Glad you came" said Hamtaro "thanks for saving us"

"Just don't get into anymore trouble" said Cold-cold in a very deep voice.

"We were looking for you" said Green Leaf "We need you to help protect the Ham-ham Island"

"What's in it for me" said Cold-cold

"Getting off this Ham forsaken mountain and seeing new places" said Dig-dug.

"Dig-dug, watch you mouth" said Hamtaro.

"I've always wanted to see the bottom" said Cold-cold "But I have a mountain to protect"

Hamtaro was getting tired of this and said "Hey, Last time I checked, this mountain is a part of this island and if this island is ruled over by darkness, the mountain goes with it. Now I suggest that you come with us and help protect this Island so that you can both help us and this ham mountain at the same time"

"Hamtaro, why don't _you_ watch your mouth" said Dig-dug.

"Slow down there Wind ham" said Cold-cold "if it means protecting this mountain then I'll go"

This was music to Hamtaro's ears.

"Let's go" said Cold-cold "I'm anxious to see the world below"

"If you want to go lower when we get down there, be my guest" said Dig-dug

"Aren't you going to say good bye to your friends" asked Green Leaf

"I don't need to" said Cold-cold "All I do is protect them and nothing more"

"Oh my ham, your not?" said Dig-dug

Hamtaro caught Dig-dug's language, but let it slide by. They went down the mountain and started heading home. This was great for Hamtaro, because he became homesick along the way. And he was excited to show everyone the new power hams, besides, the book of ham was over due so going home was the best choice.

That is the end of this story, but not the end of what's happening next. Make sure you e-mail me or any of the power hams to find out.


End file.
